shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
All Out War! Legendary Weapon Exposed
Marimo and Comil are seen pushing each other back during their sword clash. Comil: I know the man behind you is Blood Spiller Demon York, but who are you? Marimo: His first mate. Gustavo appears close to Marimo, with his right leg pointed at Marimo's face and ready to kick him. Gustavo: DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH! Gustavo launches his right leg forward. Marimo frees his right hand, blocking Comil's swords with only the sword in his left hand. In the last moment, he blocks Gustavo's attack and pushes him back. Comil: We got an arrogant guy here, don't we? Comil starts using Haki, considerably increasing his strenght. He starts pushing Marimo back, forcing him to use Haki as well, making himself strong enough to keep up with the Vice Admiral. Comil looks rather surprised. Marimo: Is there a problem, Vice Admiral-san? Comil looks at his right for a second, then the look on his face becomes really serious. All of a sudden, his strenght increases incredibly, the Vice Admiral being able to push Marimo back a few meters without much effort. Gustavo appears above Marimo, ready to kick with both his legs. Gustavo: Death by Bomb!! Marimo puts a very serious look on his face as he finds himself in a hard situation. He empowers his body with his Devil Fruit, knowing that there's no way for him to dodge or block Gustavo's attack. Suddenly, both Gustavo and Comil are pushed back. Also, all the suited men that were around are seen falling on the ground. Marimo: What happened? York is seen in front of Marimo in a crouching position, resting his big sword on the shoulder. Also, smoke can be seen coming out of Caitlyn's rifle. Marimo: Hey, you're getting in my way. York: I don't care. Marimo: Hmph. York: This is too much for us to handle. We're leaving! Despite the fact he doesn't really like York's idea, Marimo sheathes all his swords, ready to leave. York sheathes his sword as well and together with Caitlyn, they start running away. Suddenly, Comil appears behind them, with his right fist covered in Busoshoku Haki: Koka. Comil launches his fist forward at an incredible speed. Marimo turns his head around and sees the attack coming, but he realizes his reaction speed is not fast enough to stop the Vice Admiral's attack. Right when Comil's punch would land, York steps in the way of the attack and blocks it with his right elbow covered in Busoshoku Haki: Koka. Sparks can be seen flying everywhere from the clash. York screams in pain as Comil starts pushing his right fist forward. Caitlyn: Honey! Caitlyn aims her rifle at Comil's head, forcing him to jump away from the path of the bullet. Caitlyn: Darling, are you alright? York is seen holding his right arm and panting. York: Thanks to Gradion-san's training, I still have my right arm. Comil: Two Haki users already. Impressive. I thought this crew wasn't considered such a dangerous one. Gustavo steps in front of Comil. Gustavo: Let me handle these pieces of trash alone. Just make sure they're not getting away. Comil: Can't we just let them get away with a warning? Gustavo: One of them knows why we're here. Comil: How did he find out? Marimo: He told me. Gustavo: SHUT UP!! Comil: I see...well, for that mistake, it's your duty to take care of them. Gustavo shows a smile full of pleasure and excitement on his face. Gustavo: I didn't want to ask for anything more anyway. In the forest, Jax is struggling to escape from Iwao. Iwao: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! Iwao jumps high in the air and lands in front of the very scared Jax. Iwao: Got you! Iwao powerfully punches Jax, the size of his fist being almost as big as Jax's entire body. Jax is sent flying back into a tree, heavily bleeding from his head. Iwao: Are you dead already, fatty? Jax gets up slowly and starts wiping the blood from his head. Jax: Hey, I have a question. Iwao: Oh? Did you get gather some courage? Jax: Are there more strong guys like you around the island? Iwao: A few others. Jax's face is shadowed as he grabs something from his pocket. Jax: I see...then I have to defeat you quickly so I can protect brother and my nakamas. Iwao: DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU? PROTECT SOMEONE? YOU CAN'T EVEN... Suddenly, a huge fist strikes Iwao, sending him rolling on the ground through some rocks and trees for some meters. Iwao lifts his head, with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. Iwao: What was... A shocked face fault appears on Iwao's face as he sees Jax with a muscular body. Jax: Don't try to get up...I don't want to hurt you. Despite Jax's threat, Iwao gets up and starts laughing. Iwao: I guess I can't call you fatty anymore. Either way, let's see what you can do! Jax appears in front of Iwao, launching his right fist forward. Iwao does the same and blocks Jax's attack. The clash of the two sends wind waves in all directions, blowing leaves all around. Iwao: It seems our strenght is even. Jax: Nah... Iwao starts getting pushed back as Jax's strenght is slowly increasing. Iwao: How are you doing this? Iwao concentrates all his strenght in his right arm, trying to be on par with Jax. However, to the giant's surprise, Jax grabs him with his left hand and slams him into the ground. Iwao gets up really quick and jumps away from Jax. Iwao: Maybe I can't win in a strenght competition... Iwao picks up a huge rock and smashes it, then he starts throwing the small rocks he made at Jax. Jax: I hope my brother is alright...cause if he's not...then I'm not simply gonna defeat you, I'm gonna come back after you and kill you. Jax dodges every single rock thrown at him in the last moment. Iwao: That is...it can't be...someone like you to use Haki? Jax: I know something about this Haki you're talking about. Gradion-san talks about it. However, that's not it. It's my Devil Fruit. Iwao continues throwing rocks, increasing his speed. Jax's body reacts on its own and dodges every single attack. Jax: The Reflex Reflex Fruit...I'm dodging every attack without even trying...which gives me enough time to... Jax appears behind Iwao, holding the huge sword that he always keeps on his back. Some blood drops can be seen falling from the sword. Jax: Which gives me enough time to plan my next move. Blood is seen flowing down on Iwao's body from his chest. The giant places his right on his chest and falls on his knees. Iwao: Heh...Runaway Jax...only 35, 000, 000 as bounty...bullshit. Iwao falls on the ground unconscious. Jax's body returns to its normal shape and he starts running towards the ship. Meanwhile, on Demon's Pet, Maxwell and Dai are seen fighting. Maxwell has a few cuts on his body while Dai doesn't have any sort of injury. Dai: Heh...so it's your duty to protect the ship? That's why you directly took all my attacks. Maxwell covers his right arm in gold and puts a very serious look on his face. Maxwell: I won't forgive myself if the ship gets even one scratch. Dai: This is gonna be fun for me then! Dai starts swinging his arms in all directions, releasing small wind slashes from his claws. Dai: LET'S SEE HOW YOU'RE GONNA DEAL WITH THIS GYAHAHAHAHAHA!! Maxwell places both his hands on the ground and covers them in gold. Maxwell: Golden Room!! He starts releasing incredible amounts of gold, creating a room around him and Dai. All the wind slashes clash into the gold walls and shatter. Dai: All this gold...I'M GONNA TAKE IT!! Dai jumps towards one of the gold walls with a greedy look on his face. However, the wall disappears before he could touch it. Dai: WAIT!! WHERE DID IT GO? Maxwell stands up tall as the gold around his arms starts disappearing. Dai: So you absorbed it...if I capture you... Maxwell: I know, you're gonna force me to produce gold and you're gonna try to find a way to extract it from my body. Dai shows a smile full of pleasure as he's about to attack Maxwell. Maxwell: Hey... Maxwell's hair covers his eyes. Dai: Eh? Maxwell: Get off the ship. Dai: GYAHAHAHAHAH! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M GONNA LOSE THIS AD... Maxwell appears in front of Dai with a large gold club in his hands. Dai: What the... Maxwell: I SAID GET OFF THE SHIP! Maxwell smacks the club in Dai's face, sending him flying straight into the sound from the beach. Dai gets up quickly with blood all over his face and attempts to jump back on the ship, but before he could do so, Maxwell appears above him and grabs him by the head. Dai: HOW DID YOUR SPEED INCREASE LIKE THIS?? Maxwell smashes both his legs into Dai's abodmen, sending him flying into the sand once again, but this time, unconscious. He safely lands on the ground shortly after. Maxwell: My speed didn't increase. It's just that I was fighting out of boredom earlier, now I wanted to actually kick your ass. Maxwell turns with his back at Dai and then creates a few golden rings on his fingers. Maxwell: You know...everyone wants me for my Devil Fruit only...everyone except these guys that I call crew. I'm really thankful for that...that's why I'm gonna do my best if it's for them. Around the mountain, Tyson and Lucarius are seen panting with some injuries. Katashi and Shigeru are both standing tall with little injuries. Shigeru: Hey, pretty boy, you can't keep up anymore? Katashi: The other guy doesn't seem to be a big deal either. Lucarius: They're both incredible boxers...it seems impossible to beat them in a one on one fight. Tyson: Wanna try a two on two then? Lucarius smiles and starts cracking his knuckles. Understanding what he's thinking about, Tyson smiles as well. Katashi: Seems they got a plan now. Shigeru: It won't matter. The two boxers dash towards Lucarius and Tyson. Lucarius dashes forward as well, leaving Tyson behind. He jumps towards Katashi and Shigeru, who instantly throw their fists forward. Using his incredible strenght, Lucarius catches the fists of the two boxers. Katashi: How is this gonna help you? Shigeru: WE GOT ANOTHER PAIR OF FISTS! The two prepare to launch their second wave of attacks, but Tyson, using a combination of Soru and Geppou appears above them. Tyson: Missed me? Tyson points both his fists at the two boxers while his legs are facing the sky. Tyson: Tekkai!! Geppou!! Tyson makes his body hard as steel then uses Geppou to send himself crashing into the two boxer's faces. Blood is seen coming out of the two noses' as they lose counsciousness for a second. Lucarius takes advantage of the situation and kicks both of them, sending the boxers flying some meters. Katashi and Shigeru get up after a few seconds. Lucarius: They don't wanna go down easily, do they? Tyson: Guess not. Let's finish this with Star Combo. Lucarius: Do you really wanna use that against these guys? Tyson smiles and winks. Tyson: I think they deserve something special. Katashi: Star Combo? Shigeru: Don't forget their nicknames...Star Fist Lucarius and Star of the Sea Tyson! Lucarius appears in front of Katashi and powerfully punches him in the stomach. Tyson: Hey! That's not how the technique works! Lucarius: It takes too much effort to perform that! Let's just finish them up! Shigeru quickly reacts, trying to protect his partner. He launches his fist towards Lucarius' face, but Tyson appears near his rival and blocks the attack using his body empowered by Tekkai. Tyson: Pfft...we could have some fun with them before beating them, but fine. Tyson grabs Shigeru by his head and pummels him into the ground. The two boxers are left defeated on the ground. Lucarius: I'm sure the others encountered some of these guys as well, so let's back to the ship. Tyson: Alright alright. Back on the main battlefield, Marimo and Gustavo are seen clashing. Both them got a few more injuries. Suddenly, York grabs Marimo by his shoulder. York: I know you want to fight this guy and all...but it's better if you run away with Caitlyn. Marimo: Eh? Do you want to kick this guy's ass that much? Caitlyn: We're not leaving you behind alone! If we have to fight...we're all gonna stay here and do it! York: I WANT TO BE ALONE WHILE FIGHTING! Caitlyn puts a very serious and worried look on her face. Caitlyn: Why? Caitlyn starts thinking about how York never told anyone from the crew how he got his high bounty or his nickname. Caitlyn: Let's listen to him, Marimo. Marimo: Eh? I thought you were against it. Caitlyn: I trust York...even though he keeps some things hidden even from me. He's gonna win and return to the crew after, right? York: Yeah. Marimo: Fine, whatever. Marimo and Caitlyn start running away, but they keep looking back for York. York: I'm seriously surprised you're not trying to chase them. Gustavo: I don't need to. I know they're gonna wait for you no matter how much it takes, so after I defeat you, I'm gonna go after them. York starts unsheathing his sword slowly. York: Since you probably can't let me get away now...will you come as well, Vice Admiral Comil? Comil: You're up for a two vs one fight? York lifts his head and some kind of mist is seen coming out of his left eye as he puts a rather demonic look on his face. York: Now that I'm alone, sure. Gustavo: DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME! Gustavo appears in front of York with his right left lifted in the air. Gustavo: Death by Meteor!! Gustavo swings his leg down at an incredible speed and with an amazing strenght. York effortlessly blocks the attack with his sword. Despite the fact it didn't hurt York, Gustavo's attack leaves a huge crater on the ground beneath York's feet. Gustavo: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!! Before York could react in any way, Gustavo kicks him in the stomach. Gustavo: Death by Cannon!! Gustavo's kick releases a strong shockwaves that shakes York's entire body, however, without dealing any real damage. Gustavo: Why...aren't my attacks working? Your internal organs...YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS SHOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED! With a calm look on his face, York swings his sword down, leaving a cut on Gustavo's chest. Gustavo takes a few steps back from York. Gustavo: You...you were so weak before...why are you... Comil unsheathes his swords and takes a few steps forward. Comil: I guess I need to step in. A strong killing intent can be felt coming from York as he points his sword at the two. York: Come. Someone appears near York and calmly puts his hand on his sword, as a sign to let it down. York looks really surprised at his cook, Gradion. York: Gradion-san...what...what are you doing here? Gradion: The crew is not ready for something like this. York: What are you talking about? Gradion: Defeating a Vice Admiral, together with your acts from the past will surely draw the attention of the World Government on us. The crew is not ready to face something as big as an Admiral. Actually...if we stay much more on this island...we might have an encounter with one. York understands that he did the mistake he didn't want Marimo to do earlier and sheathes his sword. York: However...they're not gonna let us get away. What are we gonna do? Gustavo appears in front of York, trying to take advantage of the fact that York is not holding his sword anymore. Gustavo: Death by Arrow!! Gustavo launches his right leg forward at an amazing speed, but Gradion easily catches it. Gustavo: ANOTHER ONE?? SINCE WHEN ARE THESE GUYS SO STRONG?? A bubble appears around Gustavo's body. Gustavo: Eh? What the hell is this? Gustavo starts feeling the smell of gas inside the bubble. Gustavo: What the hell are you doing?? Gustavo prepares to kick the bubble to free himself. Gradion: Busoshoku Haki: Koka!! The bubble suddenly becomes black, Gustavo not being to see what's happening outside anymore. He kicks the bubble a few times, but with no effect. Gradion: Ignite!! A small flames sparks inside the bubble and the sound of a huge explosion can be heard. Shortly after, the Haki armor disappears and the bubble pops, revealing an unconscious Gustavo who's body is burnt black. York: Your strenght never chases to amaze me... Gradion: Thanks! It's hard to keep up with you guys at this age. York: Hey...there's also the Vice Admiral right there. Are we gonna fight him as well? Gradion: No. I don't think Comil-san has anything against us, right? Comil: My KenbunshokU Haki is not strong enough, so I can't tell if my subordinates that are scattered around the island are alright. Can you check them for me, Gradion-san? Gradion: Most of them have been defeated, but they're all alive and without any serious injuries. Comil: I see. Then you two can go, I'll go pick them up. Gradion: Thanks. Let's go, York. The two pirates turn around and start running away. York: Hey, do you actually know that Vice Admiral? Gradion: Yeah...I know many Marine members. An image with young Vice Admirals and Admirals can be seen in Gradion's head. Gradion: Piracy seems easy now compared to before. An image with a badly beaten up Gradion can be seen in Gradion's head. In front of him are standing the two legends, Garp and Sengoku, both with their fists full of blood. Gradion: I guess I can tell you some more stories later. Inside the cave, Helga and Lilly are inspecting something that looks like a weapon. Lilly: I can't see the end of it...I never seen a weapon this size. Helga: This looks like a really old weapon. What if someone finds it and repairs it? Lilly: It's half the size of the island...the destruction this thing could do... The two girls hear some noise coming from behind them. They quickly turn around and take some offensive stances, but only to see Kogmaw rushing inside the room. Kogmaw: Good, I found you two! We gotta leave this island as fast as...WHAT KIND OF WEAPON IS THAT?? IT'S AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Helga: Leave the weapon admiring later! Why do we have to leave so quick? Kogmaw: The World Government sent some people to look for something...I guess we found that something that they're looking for. ????: Indeed you did. The three turn around, where man wearing a large coat and a hat is seen walking towards them. The man starts smoking a cigarette. Kogmaw: Are you with them? ????: Nope...I work for someone that actually repair this weapon. Kogmaw: The Government has that guy named Vegapunk...do you really believe your boss is above him? The man puts a very serious look on his face. ????: Yeah. My name is Masahiro by the way. If you get out of my way, I'm not gonna hurt either of you. Helga: What are we gonna do? Lilly: I don't want anyone to get their hands on this weapon...who knows what might happen. We can prevent a disaster! Kogmaw transforms his tongue into a small cannon. Kogmaw: It's simple...WE'RE GONNA DESTROY IT!! Kogmaw shoots a small cannonball at the huge weapon, destroying a very small part of it. In an instant, Masahiro appears in front of him and unsheathes a sword. Masahiro: Don't think I'm gonna let you do something like that, bastard! Kogmaw: Try to stop me then! Masahiro aims to swing his sword at Kogmaw, but Helga and Lilly appear near him in an instant. Helga prepares to punch him, while Lilly has her claws drawn out, ready to rip the swordsman into pieces. Masahiro: Don't think I'm a nobody...I came here alone after all. Masahiro unleashes a wave of Haoshoku Haki that makes even the strong willed Oni Pirates pass out for a second. Helga and Lilly fall on the ground while Kogmaw continues standing on his feet until his condition returns to normal. Kogmaw: I seen York and Gradion that...but even them weren't able to knock us out. I guess you're the real deal here. Masahiro: Stay out of this, I don't like killing weak people. Masahiro swings his sword at Kogmaw, without Helga or Lilly being able to stop him right now. Kogmaw, being a sniper, tries to stop the blade using his hands since it's his only way to defend himself at the moment. Before the sword attack would land, Marimo appears in front of Kogmaw and stops the attack. Kogmaw: Last second save, huh, Marimo? Some sweat can be seen running down on Marimo's face. Marimo: Sorry, this guy knocked me out before entering the cave. Masahiro: You got up rather quick...this is gonna be so troublesome. Marimo: Thanks for buying enough time though, guys. Helga and Lilly are seen getting up. Marimo: I got enough time to give a call. Caitlyn, York and Gradion are seen entering the cave. Masahiro: It's getting better and better... Outside the cave, Jax, Maxwell, Lucarius and Tyson are seen jumping out of the ship. Jax: We're coming, brother! Shortly, the entire crew of the Oni Pirates assembles inside the cave. They all take out their weapons, ready to fight. Masahiro: All of you at once? I can't wait... Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san